


A Zinger In The End

by RigorMorton



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon Jerome, Car Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Fondling, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Over Stimulation Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Jeremiah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS USED TO BE A SERIES WITH THREE SEPERATE FICS THAT WERE SEQUELS TO EACH OTHER. I DECIDED TO MAKE IT ALL ONE CHAPTER FIC.)</p><p>You're a detective working for the GCPD and are present during the interrogation of Jerome Valeska. A teen suspected of killing his mother with a hatchet.</p><p>You find yourself having naughty thoughts about the murderous teen and things heat up when Detective Gordon asks you to drive Jerome to lock up.</p><p>You think this is just a one time thing, but it turns into a wild and unexpected ride, eventually involving the maniacal ginger's twin brother, Jeremiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Take You There

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine I made and a quote from Jerome, inspired chapter one of this filth ;)

You start the car and pull out of the GCPD lot slowly, carefully eyeing the psychopathic teen in the back seat through the rearview mirror. He still has that menacing smirk on his face, as if he's completely unfazed by the fact that he's busted.

Jerome is handcuffed - arms behind his back, watching you watch him in the mirror and running his tongue over his teeth, seductively.

You can't believe how excited you feel by this. You're a detective for Christ's sake. You're not supposed to be sexually attracted to perps. Especially murderers.

When detective Gordon, asked you to drive the boy to the county jail, you were actually happy. Thrilled even. How can you be having these irrational thoughts? The kid chopped up his mommy with a hatchet and played the police like a fiddle - putting on his innocent act. He had everyone fooled. Even you. And now, it's your job to get him to lockup where he'll be transferred to Arkham, and you're having dirty thoughts. 

 

You hate yourself for this, but you can't help it. He's so beautiful. That porcelain skin and green eyes. The fiery red hair and jawline that can cut glass. The kid looks like he was chiseled out of stone. But the thing that gets you the most is that grin - that devilish grin. God, it makes you crazy. Your eyes avert to the road ahead, trying your best, to just not look at him.

"You laughed." A gravelly voice growls out from behind you, making you look over your shoulder at the smirking teen.

"When I said, my mother got me with a zinger in the end, I saw you snort and clear your throat. Why?" He glares at you, eyes wide.

You press the brake, stopping at the red light and look back at him through the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about." You lie through your teeth.

His lips curl up into a grin and he chuckles lightly. "Oh come on detective. You can tell me." He shifts in his seat. "I'm about to get locked up for the rest of my life. Indulge me."

Something about the way, the murderous teen, looks at you, makes you want to tell him. You peer back at him through squinted eyes. 

"Come on detective. What was going through your pretty little head, in that interrogation room? Huh? You seemed awfully intrigued by me."

You can't help but smirk just a tad and of course the teen takes notice. The light turns green and you start to drive and make a quick right turn down an alleyway - a shortcut, detective Gordon taught you. The sooner you get this kid out of your sights, the better for everyone.

"Detectiiivvve?" He growls, long and drawn out - seductive even.

You hit the brake and put the car in park for a moment, placing your arm over the back of your seat as you turn to look at your passenger. "What's it to you? 

Jerome shrugs, flashing you that grin of his. "I'm a curios guy."

You squint your eyes at him, beginning to smirk yourself. What the hell…life is short. "I was thinking.. I wish you'd give me a zinger in the end." You confess, chuckling at your own words.

He looks at you sideways, in disbelief, before that creepy grin, slowly reappears. "Oh, ho, detective Y/N. You're bad." Jerome beams with delight. "Why don't you come back here with me and I'll give you a zinger your end will never forget."

Your mouth falls open as a scoff leaves your lips. "What did you just say?" You chuckle.

"You heard me." Jerome replies, licking his lips. 

"I don't think so, honey." You turn back around and attempt to turn the key.

"Why not, detective Y/N?"

Letting go of the key, you turn back around and scowl at the young red head. "Oh, I don't know…maybe because I'd lose my job and go to prison." You roll your eyes and scoff.

The boy in the backseat laughs and shakes his head. "Who would know? Think about it. Even if I told somebody, who would believe me? You think anyone would take my word over yours?" 

You take a moment to ponder. The kid's right. No one would ever believe him, but you also realize, that's not the only thing that should stop you from doing something like this. The main reason should be the fact that he's a MURDERER. And of course that you're an officer of the law, that took an oath to clean up the streets of this god forsaken city, not have sex with its criminals.

Although, this kid is probably the most beautiful male you've ever seen and you always were a thrill seeker. Boy what a story this would make for years to come.

"Come on, detective. Just slide on back here and into my lap. Give me a little test ride and if you don't like it….just get back in the drivers seat and drive me to lockup." He shrugs. "Simple is that. I'm handcuffed. What am I gonna do?"

This kid is the devil. Listen to him, sweet talking you. Trying to lead you into temptation and make it seem like everything would be all right. And it's working. Oh, he's good.

You glance back at him, watching that mischievous smirk of his as he starts to shift in his seat. God, he looks hot.

Before you realize what's happening, your seatbelt is being unbuckled and you're sliding over the seat and into the back of the car, straddling the young red head's lap.

He lunges forward, stealing your lips - biting and sucking roughly, before his tongue penetrates your smile and enters your mouth. God, he tastes as good as you thought he would. Kinda sweet like he'd been chewing bubblegum.

You moan into each other's mouths - saliva, tongue and teeth everywhere. Like two wild animals in heat.

It's difficult to process the fact that this is actually happening. It seems so surreal. Your head is swirling with so many thoughts…. How good this feels - how naughty and exciting - how wrong it is. You quickly push that last thought of your head. It's time to check your conscience at the door.

"Turn around." He barks. 

You swallow hard and turn around in his lap, facing away from him. His teeth sink into the nape of your neck as his hips start to buck up, allowing you to feel his erection against your ass - a quite large erection, no less.

"You like that?" He hisses into your ear. "Huh?" His wet, slick tongue runs over the side of your neck and up to your earlobe, making you shudder. "Bend you over the seat and tear that, sweet little ass up." His voice gruff and low like a growl.

"Yes." You pant out - his hardness poking you right through your jeans. 

"Uncuff me. Uncuff me, so I can fuck you hard, like I know you want me to."

You know that's a terrible idea, but lust has taken over your senses and you find yourself pulling the key out of your pocket and unlatching the metal cuffs from his wrists.

In the blink of an eye, they're flung across the car, clanking against the window and the sting of your hair being pulled roughly, fills your scalp. Big hands are moving up under your shirt and bra, squeezing your breasts aggressively - his thumbs pressing into your erect nipples, making you moan out loud.

All you hear is panting - both him and you, and the sound of bodies shifting over leather. 

The euphoric sting of his teeth hits your collarbone and you're so aroused, you can't think straight - can't process any rational thought. Your mind has been overtaken with your own filthy needs. 

His fingers intertwine in your hair, continuing to yank your head back. Jerome's so rough and animalistic - beast like even and his manhandling makes your pussy clench and your clit start to throb. "Oh, god." You can't help it. It all feels so good. Staying silent isn't an option. 

The boy's hand slips down the front of your pants and into your now, wet panties. You hear him moan with delight as his hand rubs over your dripping folds - his fingers slick and sticky with your juices and they make a wet squishy sound when they part your swollen lips and move up and down your folds.

"Oh, look at how wet you are for me." That growl like whisper of his, just makes you wetter. 

That wicked hand retracts and slips the button of your jeans through the loop. He grasps onto your zipper and slowly slides it down, not hesitating for a second before tugging your pants and underwear down to your knees.

You turn around and lie down on your back, lifting your legs up, for him to slide your pants off the rest of the way.

"Turn back over." Jerome barks, slapping the side of your thigh roughly.

You do as your told and sit up on your knees, leaning into the window, sticking your ass out for the psychopathic teen, behind you.

"Look at that tight little ass." Jerome laughs, slapping your right cheek, before running his hand up your crack.

He bites his lip and hisses as his index finger rubs over your puckered entrance, teasing it. You moan softly. It feels so good - so naughty.

The boy moves his hand back up to your mouth, his fingers resting on your lips. "Suck them."

You take his long digits into your mouth. Their warm and salty on your tongue. A moan leaves your occupied lips as you swirl your tongue around, coating them with your spit as best you can.

"Ohhhh." The teen moans out as your warm tongue works his digits. "That's a good girl. Get em nice and wet."

Jerome pulls his fingers out of your mouth, immediately moving them, back behind you. No teasing this time. His long index finger, slips right up into you, as far as it can go, till his knuckles are pushing into your crack, making you gasp loudly.

He flutters the finger around inside you, before starting to thrust in and out. You grab onto the ledge of the door, moaning and hissing as that crazy long finger, fucks your asshole, perfectly. 

"Oh, yeah. Oh that's so good." You moan pressing your forehead into the glass of the window.

The teen's free hand grasps onto your hair once more, pulling your head back, roughly. "You like that, you naughty bitch? Huh?" His menacing words, give you chills.

"Yes." You hiss. "Fuck me." You needed it now. None of that one finger, two finger, three finger bullshit. You just wanna get fucked. Rough hard and dirty in the car you use to serve and protect. You are overcome by your lust and desire. There's no talking you down at this point.

"Well, well, detective Y/N…somebody's antsy." Jerome laughs into your ear. "As you wish."

You press your head into the window, listening to him unfasten his pants and pull his cock out. Not being able to resist your curiosity, you turn back and look at Jerome, seeing him pull his huge cock out of his pants. Swallowing hard, you turn away, thinking 'holy shit'. You may be in a little over your head.

"Wait." You pant out. My purse…" You point to your purse on the front seat. "There's hand lotion in there. Lube up with that." There's no way saliva will suffice, with a cock like that.

Jerome rummages through your purse - his hard cock swaying up above his belly button with his movements. He turns around, lotion in hand, and you watch him over your shoulder, slicking up his cock. The wet noise it makes gets you more excited.

You prop your elbows up on the window sill and spread your legs apart, feeling his knees hit the back of your thighs.

The tip of his cock presses against your asshole. It's wet and slick with lotion, and Jerome presses it into you slowly, breaching your entrance as the head moves through your tight wring of muscle.

The burn of his cock, makes you wince and your thighs start to shake. The first intrusion is the worst part. Soon you'll be enjoying every inch of that cock, riding up your walls. You steady your breathing, trying to relax as he pushes in further, making you whimper and squeeze your eyes shut. 

The teen's hand comes up under your chin, pulling you back and squeezing the side of your jaw, tightly. His cock pushes in more, making you whimper pathetically. "Take it all…..bitch." He growls into your ear, as the rest of the hard appendage, slides in all the way, stretching you - making you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

You gasp and cling tightly to Jerome's forearm as his groin withdrawals, bringing his cock back - almost completely out of you, and his hips begin to thrust back and forth, picking up speed. 

It still burns, but you feel that slight twinge of pleasure in the background of the pain. You take a deep breath, trying to relax. Every snap of his hips feels better than the last - the pain slowly fading and the warm tingle of pleasure, making its presence known.

One of the boy's hands digs into your hip as the other clenches down on your throat. "Ohhh, fuck." He mutters out, thrusting harder - the slapping sound of flesh filling the car. 

The windows fog up and the car starts to rock. Your sweaty arms start to slip off the window ledge, making it hard for you to hold yourself up.

"Fuuuuck!" You groan out - banging your palm against the window while that fat cock rides up your canal, scraping your inner walls and sending a delightful tingle to your rear. 

Jerome sucks in a breath, continuing his onslaught with quick snaps of his hips - his groin colliding with your cock skewered ass, over and over again, till your legs are trembling and starting to go limp.

"You're about to make me come, you little whore." His hand leaves your hip and his arm wraps tightly around your stomach, holding you still as he delivers a torrent of hard, merciless thrusts, making you whimper and moan loudly.

The teen slides his hand down your stomach, nestling into your soft mound. His fingers spread your pussy lips apart, before delving into your hole, collecting your juices on his fingertips and using it to rub all over your throbbing cunt - his cock still pounding your ass, relentlessly.

The two sensations - that huge cock sliding in and out of your tight ass, and those messy fingers rubbing over your clit, are almost too much. 

"Oh look at you. Putting in such a good effort to make me come." You chuckle as the surprisingly selfless lover, rubs over your bundle of nerves even harder.

"You underestimate me, detective." He growls, lightly biting your ear. "Look at that tight little ass, swallowing my cock. I said, goddamn!" Jerome brings a hand down on your ass, smacking it fast and hard. "Taking my cock, like a pornstar."

The dirty talk is working. All too well. You feel that sweet tingle start to gather in that pink little nub in between your legs, growing stronger with every second. You cry out, louder than ever when your orgasm hits you fast and hard - that warm tingle spreading quickly over your entire groin making you clench down on Jerome's cock, pulling him right into the same state you're in.

He groans loudly - his hand squeezing tightly around your neck as his cock twitches and spasms inside you, splattering hot, sticky liquid up your ass, adding an extra sensation to your already pleasant experience.

 

You're both sweaty and panting, unable to pull apart for a few moments. Still coming down off the high of your orgasms. 

You feel the red head's cock, retract and leave your body. He starts to pull up his pants and fasten them quickly.

You're still leaning against the window, tingling from head to toe, and the reality of what you've just done starts to set in. You just fucked your prisoner. Now what? 

So far he hasn't tried to pull any escape stunts, which is good.

You turn around and grab your panties and jeans, pulling them on as quickly as possible, feeling nervous about what could happen next, but Jerome just sits back down in his seat, placing his hands in his lap as if he's just waiting to be taken to jail.

This is very strange and not what you'd expected. You decide to test him by holding the handcuffs up. The red head looks up at them and puts his hands behind his back quietly.

You look at him sideways and shake your head. Is this guy for real? He really is crazy. Then again, what's that make you….


	2. For Old TIme's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after your tryst with Jerome, he escapes from Arkham and pays you a late night visit in the hopes of making up for lost time.
> 
> You decide to do the right thing this time, despite part of you wanting the red head back in your bed, but Jerome's not buying what you're selling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted as a separate fic as part of the series but I decided to change it to a chapter fic.

You roll over in bed, onto your other side. It's a particularly hot night in Gotham tonight, and you've been drifting in and out of sleep for hours now, despite the soothing chopping noise of the box fan you have propped up on a chair.

But something feels different now. Like you're not alone. You quickly open your eyes, seeing a dark figure in front of you. In your bed.

"Hiya." A low, gravelly voice says, from the darkness.

You can tell that the man is smiling, even in the dark.

You're just about to reach over to your nightstand to retrieve your gun, but the maniacal laughter coming from the dark figure makes you pause.

That laugh…..it's so familiar.

"Don't bother." The voice says. "I emptied the bullets out."

A sinking, gut wrenching feeling comes over you.

"Don't you remember me?" He asks.

You quickly hop up and switch your lamp on.

What you see makes you gasp.

It's Jerome Valeska. The kid who chopped up his mom with a hatchet. The same kid you let fuck you in the ass in the back of your squad car, before taking him to lock up. The same one who died almost three years ago.

You'd heard he came back, and was re-arrested, but had no idea he'd escaped from Arkham.

You even knew about his face being sliced off by a madman and stapled back on, before being surgically re-attached, but that still didn't prepare you for the shock of seeing him in person.

"Jerome?….oh my God."

He hops up from the bed, walking toward you, making you step backwards with fear.

"Ding ding ding." He sings. "Johnny, tell her what she's won."

"Same since of humor, I see." You give a nervous chuckle.

"It's a gift." He smiles cockily.

"What are you doing here?" The answer scares you, but you have to ask.

"Well…" Jerome takes another step closer. "I feel like I didn't technically, completely lose my virginity that night. Not that it wasn't fun." He says with a mischievous sneer.

"And you want me to remedy this for you?"

"Who better than you?" He brings his arms up to a shrug.

"I don't think so, kid." You cross your arms shaking your head.

The ginger teen cocks a curious brow, moving in a little closer.

"And, why not?"

"Because I took an oath to keep the citizens of Gotham safe. Last time you were on your way to jail, and not an escapee. Plus you've killed a lot more people since then, including some of my fellow officers. I can't. You need to leave."

You're proud of yourself for putting your foot down, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to, even just a little.

Jerome looks down at his feet, laughing. "Oh I get it." He looks up, licking his lips. "You gotta pretend you don't want to and put up a resistance so you can live with yourself. Blah blah blah."

"No, Jerome. I seriously can't do this. Not after everything you've done now."

"Whatever. You want to."

"It's not about want, Jerome. It's about doing the right thing."

"And what's the right thing?" He gives a smug smile.

You know the right thing would be to throw him out of your apartment and immediately call the precinct, but you don't have the balls to say that, so you just stand there uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact.

Jerome takes another few steps, officially closing the gap between you. He pauses for a second, staring down at you, and you know you're in trouble.

Sure enough, he abruptly shoves you roughly, making you fall backwards onto the bed, and you grunt softly as your back hits the mattress with a thud.

The maniacal ginger crawls on top of you, quickly pinning your arms above your head.

"Jerome…" Your voice shakes. He shushes you.

"Stop pretending to be moral, detective. You're not fooling anyone." He whispers low and growl like.

His body's heavy on top of yours - his chest pressing uncomfortably tight into your breasts. He smells a little sweaty but mostly of some sort of spice scented bodywash.

You can feel his hard bulge pressing into your lower stomach, right above your pubic bone. He forces your legs open with his knees and it suddenly becomes real.

He releases one of your arms, to fiddle with his belt. The clanking noise it makes as it comes undone feels unbearably loud.

It takes him a minute to get his pants open, giving you an opportunity to knock him out with your free hand, but you don't. You tell yourself it's because you're too scared that you won't hit him hard enough and end up much worse off than you are now, but that's not it. There's a part of you wants this. You hate yourself for it, but you do. You hate yourself even more for being turned on by his forcefulness. It's a strange mix of fear and arousal. A feeling you didn't know you were capable of.

Despite part of you wanting this, you have to put up a fight. You're a cop. You already beat yourself up over letting him fuck you in the back of your cop car, three years ago. Except now it's even worse because he's killed more than just his abusive mother. He shot up the precinct for God's sake. You can't just give in and spread your legs for this maniac. Not if you ever want to sleep at night.

"Jerome…" You swallow thickly. "It's not too late. If you let me go, this'll be our little secret, ok?"

The boy chuckles smugly. "Oh? And what if I don't? You wouldn't want anyone to find out about our little tryst when I was in your custody, now would you? I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but that could be seen as…..dubious at best, eh?" He smirks.

You know he's right, but you can't just crumble.

"Nobody would believe you over me, you little pissant." You whisper through grit teeth.

"Ooh. Keep goin. I like the dirty talk." He growls, darting his tongue out and dragging it up the side of your face.

You give an unpleasant groan, turning your face away and wiggling underneath him.

It's not much of a deterrent. His free hand pulls a switchblade out of his pocket. With a flick of his hand, the shiny blade pops out.

Jerome lowers it down, running the blade underneath the elastic band of your panties. The cold blade against your hot skin makes you flinch slightly. It's strangely pleasant.

He starts to tug roughly till the knife cuts all the way through the fabric.Your pussy clenches in arousal, much to your chagrin.

He moves the blade over to the other side and does the same, quickly pulling your torn panties off and tossing them over his shoulder, along with the knife.

It dawns on you, you've been too complicent. You start struggling underneath him, actually putting some weight into it. "Get off me." You groan, struggling to get your foot high enough to kick him off.

Jerome just laughs, seeming amused. "That's it, baby. Just how I like it." He licks his lips, pulling his erection out of his underwear.

You continue the struggle as he guides it to your entrance. He doesn't waste any time pushing into you, forcing his width through your tightness.

You cry out as brutal length climbs your inner walls mercilessly, stretching you in its wake.

Jerome immediately starts slamming into you with violent and fast paced thrusts, grunting in pleasure - his eyelashes fluttering.

"Well… I have to say, it's not quite as tight on this end, but it sure is wetter." He grunts, thrusting erratically. "A little too wet for someone who claims they're opposed to this. Eh?" He chuckles.

You don't respond. You just lie there taking his sloppy pounding while silently giving him the evil eye. He'll enjoy the back talk too much anyway. And you can tell by the way he's peering down at you through squinted eyes, that your silence disturbs him. Good.

Jerome purses his lips, making a pouting face at you. "You're no fun anymore. What happened to that spitfire who boffed my brains out in the back of that squad car, huh? I like her better."

"She grew up." You reply sternly.

A slow sinister grin begins to creep its way across his scarred face. "We'll see about that. "I'm gonna make you scream." He whispers seductively, tightening his grip on your wrists.

You continue to hold your poker face, showing no fear.

His thrusts became more obnoxious - even more relentless than before. Rough, fast strokes rock your body, nudging you roughly up and down your mattress with their strength.

You start to realize that your body has started to relax quite a bit since the beginning and God help you, because Jerome's onslaught is starting to feel good. Really good in fact.

The hot slide of his cock sends a warm tingle to your core, and you can't help but close your eyes, just for a second. It's more subtle than moaning, which you're afraid you'll start doing if you don't get a grip.

The tingle's getting warmer with every snap of his hips and it's becoming more and more difficult to remain emotionless. You have to bite your lip to keep from crying out. You can't allow him the satisfaction.

Jerome doesn't even seem to be getting tired. He remains rough and relentless.

One of his hands comes down around your neck and starts to squeeze. It's hard enough to allow panic to set in, but not hard enough to completely cut off your air supply. But of course with a monster like Jerome, this could change at any given moment. He's a sadistic little hellion and would have no moral dilemma about strangling you to death and continuing to fuck you.

As much as you hate to give him the satisfaction, your knee-jerk reaction is to fight. You start struggling underneath him, and clawing at his forearm but it only eggs him on.

"Oh that's it. Atta girl. Now we're talkin." He laughs sadistically. "You can calm down a little though. I'm not gonna kill you."

Despite these words coming from Jerome, you do find a little comfort in them, and start to relax a little bit, allowing yourself to realize that the tingle in between your legs is now stronger with his hand around your throat.

You squint your eyes shut tightly, trying to overcome your weakness to the pleasure this hellbrat gives you. You did always prefer it rough. A weakness of yours, along with troubled men that were undeserving.

The new Jerome is much darker. More evil and less fun loving, but he still manages to keep a cold humor about him. This intrigues you as much as it sickens you.

You're not even turned off by the scars. Maybe even more attracted to him. These thoughts make you sick. You must be terrible. Just like him. Completely unworthy of your badge.

 

These thoughts, along with the warm tingle building like a fire in your lower belly, make your eyes well up with tears. You've given up - succumb to his will. 

 

"Make me come already, you fuck!" You sob. "Just do it!"

 

Jerome cocks a brow, surprised to hear this from you, but slightly pleased. A subtle smirk in the corner of his mouth gives it away.

 

His hand tightens around your throat, slightly. He adjusts himself, sitting up on his knees in between your legs, releasing your arms to pull your legs up higher around his hips. 

 

This gives you an opportunity to knock him off you, and he knows that. Cocky little shit, knows you won't. You have half a mind to prove him wrong, but then all of this was for nothing.

The pulsation down below grows heavier and hotter every time his cock dives back into you. It's getting overwhelming - that familiar warm tingle that spreads like liquid fire through your body, vibrating through every nerve, making you cry out - your toes curling.

Oh that awful torrent of pleasure. It still came for you, despite your protests.

You curse yourself for your deviant ways as it rips through your body.

Your eyes are closed, but you can almost feel Jerome leering down at you smirking with delight. He broke you.

His devilish chuckle soon turns to a groan. You feel his body tremble and his cock spasm inside you - a subtle warmth trickles in.

Jerome stills for a moment - his chest heaving against yours.

"Get off me." You nudge him roughly with your legs, making him wheeze with laughter.

"Oh, you." Jerome cackles. "Still trying to take the moral high ground, eh?" He reaches down and pulls himself out of you with a loud squelch.

"You picked a weird hill to die on, sweetheart." The kid shakes his head, re-fastening his pants.

You stay quiet, grabbing the blanket to cover up your lower half.

"So I take it this means I'm not staying over?"

For some reason this almost causes you to snort. You quickly stop yourself by pressing your lips together tightly. What is wrong with you?

Jerome buckles his belt up with a sigh. "Ok, detective. I'm goin, I'm goin. But next time, we're spooning." He gives you a wink, and starts to cackle wildly on his way out the door- a crazy laugh that's raspy yet high pitch, with a wheeze at the end. You can hear it all the way down the hall.

Swallowing thickly, you pull the covers up further, all the way to your chin. Your thighs are still trembling, so you close your legs together tightly.

Thoughts of a nice hot shower cross your mind, but you're too drained. Emotionally and physically.

You roll over onto your side, letting out a tired sigh, realizing that your resistance to Jerome didn't make you feel any better about anything. He took it, and you still liked it. You're not even gonna shower him off you. Just lie there and go to sleep, reeking of sweat and sex. Of Jerome.

You close your eyes anyway, pushing such thoughts to the back of your mind, starting to fall asleep even though you know he'll surely come back for you....eventually.


	3. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jerome's Dead, you feel safe and comfortable again, even though you miss him a little. 
> 
> That all changes when his even more evil twin, Jeremiah shows up on your doorstep, making you an offer you literally cannot refuse.

You're sitting at home alone on a Friday night, curled up on the couch in your nightgown, nose deep in a true crime novel.

A knock at your door, startles you, making you jump and drop your book to the ground.

You have no idea who it could be. But you do know who it isn't. You have no reason to be jumpy. It's not Jerome.

Jerome is six feet under courtesy of Jim Gordon, and will never be knocking at your door again.

You're actually more affected by that than you thought you ever would be. You even went to his funeral. It didn't feel right not to.

You get up from the couch and open the door, forgetting to look through the peephole.

The sight of a strange man, dressed in purple from his head to his toes, startles you, making you move backward in surprise.

He's pale white with red lips wearing a big brimmed hat and sunglasses. His skin looks like it's been painted. Unnaturally white.

It takes you a second, but your heart sinks when you realize who he is.

The man rips off his shades, revealing these icy blue eyes that send a shiver down your spine.

 

"Good evening." The man says coldly - stiff and statuesque. 

 

He invites himself into your apartment, brushing past you carelessly, and taking a seat at the chair by your bed.

 

He crosses his legs and folds his hands on his knee.

 

"We haven't met, but I'm sure you know who I am." He flashes a cocky grin.

 

You nod your head slowly. "Yes. You're Jerome's brother, Jeremiah. "

 

"Very good." He gives a soft chuckle. "And you my dear, are the little slut my brother told me about."

 

You scoff loudly, giving him a disgusted look. "Excuse you?" 

 

You can't believe he just said that. But you should believe it. He's Jerome's twin after all.

 

Jeremiah releases a deep, menacing chuckle, removing his hat to reveal dark black hair with almost a greenish hue to it. "What? It's not true? Please. "I know all about everything." His brow cocks, unbelievably high.

 

You feel sick to your stomach. This cannot be good. "What do you want?"

 

A tiny little smirk forms in the corner of his crimson lips."Sloppy seconds." He replies, his voice gruff and menacing - the grin spreading wider.

 

Your heart drops to your feet. You're in real trouble here. Jerome was a hellion, no doubt. But you could handle him. This guy….this guy scares the living shit out of you.

 

"Wh…what?" You finally manage to pant out.

 

Jeremiah let's out an annoyed sigh, pulling out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and placing it between his red lips.

 

"Ruling Gotham and being a ruthless, criminal mastermind as a virgin, just feels…… strange." He shrugs, pulling out a silver Zippo and flicking the flint with a metallic clank - the bright flame illuminating his pale face, as it flickers over the end of his cigarette. He hallows his cheeks, sucking the smoke up - the cherry of the cigarette burning bright, and huffing thick clouds of smoke out his nose, like a dragon.

 

"You….you came over here to ask me to fuck you?" This is truly unbelievable. The criminal that caused you to compromise your morals is dead, but instead of being able to put it all behind you, you've got his even more evil twin, trying to do the same. This could only happen to you.

 

Jeremiah takes another big puff of his cigarette, almost choking on it from laughter at your words. "Oh, I'm not asking." He grins, smashing the burning cigarette out, right into the surface of your nightstand.

 

You clutch the front of your nightgown tightly, slowly backing away - panic in your eyes.

 

Jeremiah puts his hand out, shaking his head. "Relax. I'm not gonna hold you down kicking and screaming. That's not my style. You're going to do it willingly." 

 

A part of you is relieved, but you're far from out of the woods. He's right though. This man scares you so much, he wouldn't have to hold you down. You'd be afraid to put up a fight. But you have to at least find out what he means by this. 

 

"What are you talking about? How are you so sure?" You feel like you're getting too brave for your own good.

 

"Well….you wouldn't want me to leave here upset now would you?"

 

You swallow thickly. 

 

"I mean…when I get upset I destroy things. Important things. And sometimes these things contain living things."

 

"Oh God…" You feel sick. "I knew you were crazy, the instant I saw you standing there in my doorway. Before you even opened your mouth. I knew something bad was in store for me."

 

Jeremiah rolls his eyes. He seems offended you called him crazy. "Don't be such a drama queen." He scoffs. "I'm giving you better than what my brother did."

 

"No you're not." You shake your head.

 

"Really now?" He leans in, resting his elbows on his knee. "Didn't he rape you? I mean, he didn't say that per say, but the way he described your last encounter, didn't sound very consensual."

 

"I don't like to think of it that way."

 

Jeremiah gives a curious look, raising his brow with skepticism.

 

"I wanted to. I just didn't want to want to, and Jerome knew that. He saw right through my moral act."

 

"Did you tell him that?"

 

"No."

 

"Well then…I hate to break it you, sweetheart, but.."

 

You put your hand up, cutting him off. "Don't."

 

"Ok. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He snorts. "Anyway…" He stands up from the chair and removes his long coat and begins loosening his purple tie.

 

You sit down on the edge of your bed, clutching the front of your nightgown, nervously - an unbearable pit in the bottom of your stomach. 

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Jeremiah works the buttons of his shirt - powder white skin peeking out through the gaps. "It won't be all bad. I have every intention of pleasuring you in return. I would feel so incapable otherwise."

 

You look up at him, gulping roughly. 'How courteous.' You think to yourself, not having the guts to actually smart off to him right now.

 

He gets his shirt off all the way, and you can't help but stare momentarily. He's so pale - powder white like someone colored him in with chalk.

 

He's built too. Chiseled out of stone. Just like Jerome.

 

Jeremiah moves in closer, towering over you.

He swipes a long finger underneath your chin, moving in a little closer.

 

You gulp at the sight of the huge tent poking up through his dark, purple pants. 

 

The clown unfastens his belt with a clank, letting it hang loose in his belt loops.

 

Jeremiah doesn't have to say a word. You already know.

 

He slips the button on his pants through the hole and slides the zipper down - a white, clad bulge flowering out through the opening.

 

Your breath hitches, watching him reach into his pants, pulling himself free of their confines.

 

You gulp. He's definitely Jerome's twin. Every bit as big and intimidating. It's solid white standing high at attention, and hovering above his bellybutton, swaying along with his movements.

 

He takes it in his hand, holding it steady for you.

 

"Suck me like you would if I were Jerome. With enthusiasm."

 

Letting out a shaky breath, you bring your mouth down around the swollen head and suckle the tip lightly between your lips - the salt of his skin sparking up your tastebuds.

 

You feel him shudder at your touch, and hear a grumbling sound in his throat.

 

He widens his stance, spreading his legs to keep his balance.

 

You open your mouth wider, sliding down his thick, throbbing cock as far as you can. 

 

The thing's so big, it fills your mouth. You can barely move your tongue.

 

You drag your lips back up the length of his cock, stopping to flick your tongue over the head - dipping the very tip of it into the slit, making him groan and almost fall over backwards.

 

There's pressure to do a good job. To make it convincing. You have to give it your all. No 'just get it over with' attitude. Jeremiah won't be having that.

 

You slide your mouth back down till the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat, making you gag and drool all over him.

 

"Atta girl." He purs, stroking your hair softly. "Choke on it."

 

He thrusts his hips forward making you gag even more.You let out a muffled whimper, struggling to breathe - your saliva dripping down your chin.

 

You start up a rhythm, retreating your lips back up his length with a loud slurp and quickly moving them back down again, repeating this motion over and over, gaining a little more speed each time, rolling your tongue over the underside of his cock. Nice smooth strokes. Lots of suction.

 

Jeremiah's panting heavily and lulling his head back.

 

His hisses get louder with every stroke of your mouth, a sure fire sign that he's close. That didn't take long. But then again, he's never had this done to him before, so it shouldn't be surprising.

 

You bob your head up and down a few more times, fast and hard, hearing a groan rumble in Jeremiah's throat.

 

His cock constricts in your mouth and hot salty liquid spills out onto your tongue, quickly filling your cheeks. You quickly swallow it down, not daring to spit it out.

 

He pulls himself out of your mouth - all slick and shiny with your saliva, and you instinctively gasp for breath.

 

"Well, that was quite a treat." Jeremiah laughs, wiping his brow with the back of his arm. "Are you wearing panties?" 

 

You clear your throat uncomfortably and nod your head.

 

"Take them off and lie down on your back, please."

 

He's so cold and clinical. It's so strange. Jerome may have been a bastard, but at least he was excited to fuck you and made you feel sexy.

 

You do as your told, reaching up underneath your nightie and pulling your underwear down your legs, shuffling out of them without standing up.

 

You lie down on the bed leaving your legs propped up, knees together, placing your folded hands on top of your stomach. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you try and relax best you can, preparing to be poked and prodded at.

 

Jeremiah gets down on the bed on his knees and crawls over to you, hovering over your trembling body.

 

He taps you on the knee prompting you to open your legs.

 

You do it, huffing out a nervous breath.

 

The clown lifts your nightgown up and looks you over curiously. Like he's studying you.

 

He reaches down in between your legs and rubs his warm hand over your pussy, making your clit throb in response.

 

Jeremiah explores you like a science experiment. Spreading your lips apart with his fingers and examining you further. 

 

Your cheeks flush with red. This is humiliating. It's like a gynecological exam except your examiner is not doing this for your health.

 

A long finger pokes at your opening, rubbing circles till it tingles and your pussy starts to dampen against your will. 

 

He slips it inside you and moves it all the way up till his knuckles are rubbing up against you.

 

Jeremiah wiggles it around making your toes curl, before pulling it out to examine it. He holds it up to the light, looking at the juices coating it.

 

He presses it against his mouth, smelling it, then licks it off his lips, making a curious face.

 

You watch him lie down on his stomach and settle in between your legs.

 

Warm hands press down into your inner thighs, holding you in place. 

 

Slick, wet muscle darts over your clit, giving you a tingle that makes your breath hitch.

 

His tongue swipes downward in between your now swollen lips and flickers over your entrance, before slipping inside.

 

You internally squeal, biting your lip to avoid gasping in pleasure.

 

Jeremiah flicks it around inside you making your hips buck on instinct. It's like he knows you're holding in your moans to spite him and he's teaching you a lesson.

 

He darts it in and out of you, fucking you with his tongue and your urge to moan grows unbearably strong.

 

He slips his tongue out and flattens it against your entrance, licking upward till he settles at the top of your hood, lapping at the bundle of nerves that lies at the top.

 

A warm flush feeling starts to settle in. Growing hotter and hotter until it feels like it's melting. A white hot tingle that makes you gasp out loud. You can't help it. It's so warm and satisfying and delicious. 

 

You cry out, white knuckling the sheets underneath you and bucking your hips, riding your orgasm out on his face.

 

Jeremiah pulls off you, laughing with satisfaction. 

 

"Gotcha." He teases, crawling up your body and placing a kiss to your lips.

 

You taste yourself on his tongue as it fills your mouth.

 

His kisses are sloppy and overly wet, but that's to be expected. 

 

He's hard again. You feel his swollen cock bump into your thigh. This of course means you're about to get fucked. Literally. 

 

Jeremiah doesn't waste time. He guides the head up to your opening and sinks right in, all the way up till you feel his balls resting against you.

 

He immediately starts barreling into you roughly - sloppy, fast thrusts, grunting like an animal.

 

He is very much a virgin. But his cock his huge and still hitting all the right spots in spite of himself. So much for the ole saying 'It's not the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean.'

 

You squeeze his back tightly, closing your legs around his hips. 

 

He was right. It's not all bad. Well…not physically anyhow. Emotionally is a different story. You were coerced through threats of violence against the city you took an oath to protect. But that is better than being held down or at gunpoint. Not that the clown deserves any credit for courtesy. Fucker.

 

You quickly lose your train of thought as he starts to swivel his hips, hitting a different spot inside you that makes you squeal. Looks like he's starting to get the hang of it.

 

God, it feels so good. 

 

His cocks slides in and out of you in a circular motion, making your pussy grow excessively soaked - a wet slapping noise filling the room as he fucks you.

You're so wet, it's hard for him to stay inside you. He slips out a few times, laughing cockily.

"My my. What a pleasant surprise."

He leans down giving you a quick peck on the lips and sits down on his knees.

"I'd like to do it the other way now." He says, coldly.

You sit up on your elbows looking at him in confusion, assuming he just wants to change positions.

"Ok. What other way?"

"Up the ass." He replies bluntly. "I heard you like that." He flashes a cold smile.

You sit there for a moment, bewildered by his cold, entitlement. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he wasn't human. An android perhaps. No emotion or shame.

"Get on all fours, please."

You let out a small huff and turn yourself over, getting up on your hands and knees.

"Jeremiah?" You clear your throat nervously. "If you could extend me the courtesy of taking it a little easy…. I mean..you're just really big, and…"

Jeremiah cuts you off. "Not to worry. I watched movies."

'Oh great. You watched porn. I feel so much better..' You say in your head, not really feeling the least bit better about this.

Warm hands spread your cheeks apart, making you bite your lip nervously.

Wet warmth moves over your back entrance, causing you to cock a curious brow. It's not till you feel hot breath against your skin that you realize it is in fact, a TONGUE.

You gasp in surprise, your face immediately burning with red.

This is a little up close and personal for your comfort. You keep your mouth shut though, because it's better than having a huge cock just shoved in your ass with no prep.

He flicks his tongue in circles, making you bury your face in the pillow, groaning. It feels so good, but so wrong at the same time.

The slick muscle laps at you, slowly licking you open, dipping inside you every few licks. It's making you want him to fuck you. Like really want it. Crave it even. You almost forget that this is an awful situation that you shouldn't be in and you're not supposed to enjoy it.

Jeremiah retracts his tongue and you feel the mattress shaking underneath you, as he positions himself on his knees.

The swollen head of his cock rubs along the inside of your crack, making your pussy tingle with arousal. Your body betrays you, once again. Same shit, different brother.

You grit your teeth, wincing as it pushes inside you. It's just the tip so far, but it still burns.

He takes his time this time, going in easy, slowly inching himself into the warmth of your body, until he's fully sheathed inside you.

It still hurts slightly, but the hard part's over.

"Fuck." You hear him mutter as he starts to thrust his hips forward.

The hard cock slides up and down your inner walls, giving you an arousing tingle that starts to mask the sting.

Jeremiah's hands dig roughly into your hips as he crashes himself into your backside, again and again, making your body nudge forward with every thrust.

He's groaning and moaning, fucking you senseless with all his might - growls of curse words slipping from his lips.

You rest the side of your face in the pillow, biting your bottom lip, lost in pleasure. That tingly, full to the brim pleasure.

Your pussy's tingling and throbbing. It's swollen with arousal, but getting no relief. You can feel your wetness running down your legs.

Jeremiah must've noticed too, because you hear him chuckle, followed by a long finger, slipping inside you.

"You really are a little who're." He laughs menacingly.

You groan into the pillow, trying not to let him hear you. You wouldn't want him to think there's any chance you would've done this with him willingly, or that you'd ever do it again.

His finger curls inside your pussy as his cock climbs the walls of your ass.

It's next to impossible not to scream. It probably wouldn't matter if you did. You're so wet right now, his whole hand is soaked. That's a tale tell sign that can't be kept from him. But you hold your screams in anyway. You always were a stubborn one.

Jeremiah adds a second finger, almost as if he's trying to MAKE you scream for him. Like he knows you're holding back.

He thrusts his fingers in and out of you so fast, his arm is practically vibrating underneath you.

It's normally very difficult for you to come twice during sex, but it looks like another orgasm is in your near future.

The sensation of both holes being attended to, is just too much.

The tingle grows stronger and stronger and you can't help but cry out when your second orgasm hits you like a tidal wave.

It's stronger this time. Like electricity radiating through your whole midsection.

Your legs shake and it's so powerful, your eyes well up with tears, making you start to sniffle.

The quaking of your inner walls must've pushed Jeremiah over the edge as well.

His groans grow louder and his movement's change. He slows down like something's physically holding him back, and his body shakes as warm fluid goes into you in hot spurts.

Jeremiah drapes himself over your back, making your knees buckle underneath you and your stomach hits the mattress with a grunt - the clown's cock still inside you.

"Ow." You mumble out. Your face smashed into the pillow.

Jeremiah giggles and scrambles back up to his knees, retreating from your body and leaving you with an empty feeling.

Your body's weak. You don't want to move. So you lie there on your stomach, still and quiet, while Jeremiah zips up his pants.

You finally roll yourself over onto your back with a huff, watching the man get dressed.

He doesn't seem phased much. Still cold and robotic, slipping his jacket back up his shoulders.

You just lie still, not saying a word. You don't want to talk to him. So he gave you two earth shaking orgasms. He's still a murdering son of a bitch. A monster.

He grabs his hat and places it back on his head, giving it a quick adjustment, before slipping his sunglasses back on.

"Well…" He huffs. "That went well." A sinister smirk forms in the corner of his red mouth.

You want to stand up and smack it right off his smug face.

Instead you just glare at him like you're trying to melt his face off with telekinesis.

He notices and releases an amused chuckle.

"Oh stop being bitchy. You fucking loved it. Cry me a river." He makes a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"It's almost too bad. I really wanted to blow up that church on my way home. But alas. As terrible as I may be, I am a man of my word. That's important in order to be a successful criminal. You want your allies to be able to trust you."

"I'm not your ally." It just slipped out. And you instantly regret saying it.

Jeremiah gives you a cold look and moves his sunglasses down briefly - his ice cold eyes, giving you a chill.

Then he smiles. "Oh, but you will be."


	4. Hello/Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Jeremiah back in your bed, brings back memories of Jerome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of sin and feels. Flashback sex with Jerome and some good oral lovin with Jeremiah ;)

You stare up at your ceiling fan, watching the blades chop through the air, creating a light breeze that slightly cools your fevered skin.

The tingle in between your legs grows hotter and hotter as Jeremiah mouths at you, hungrily.

You feel like such a terrible and corrupt cop for allowing this monster back into your bed. It's Jerome all over again.

You had no intention of seeing Jeremiah again and had even hoped that he would never come back for more.

You didn't have to answer the door for him. You could've just pretended you weren't home and he never would've known.

But yet here you are sprawled across your bed with your legs spread wide open for him as he dines on your throbbing pussy, greedily.

He's just so damn good at it, despite his lack of experience. He's good because he loves it. There's an enthusiasm behind it that just makes it so amazing. He's three minutes in and you're already in shambles.

Jeremiah swipes his tongue upward, licking in between your swollen folds and back down to your entrance to lap up the cum that's leaking out of there, before slipping his tongue inside a few times - thrusting with a shallow rhythm.

His greedy tongue travels back up, settling over your hood and pulling your plump clit between his lips.

His suckles are light and gentle, but still too much.

Your breath hitches and your thighs tremble as that sweet, hot warmth comes over you, radiating from your belly button and spreading down through your clit, making you clench up and enjoy the explosion erupting through your whole body.

It's over as quick as it came and leaves you feeling flustered and overly sensitive.

You gasp and kick your legs out as Jeremiah continues tonguing your now pulsating cunt, despite your very loud and obvious orgasm.

"Jeremiah?" You pant out raggedly, trying to squirm away from him. "Stop. Please. It feels too strong. Oh my God."

The feeling is so electric and overwhelming, your eyes swell up with tears. You can't take it.

Jeremiah's forearm comes down across your lower belly, fast and hard, pinning you down in place, licking away at you in spite of your physical protest.

"Jeremiah, fuck!" 

He stops for a second, peaking his head up to look you in the eye - the wet shine of your arousal glimmering over his red lips.

"I wasn't done." He growls angrily, his eyes wide and hypnotizing. Like something out of The Village Of The Damned.

You swallow thickly, and nod, letting your head fall back onto your pillow.

This situation reminds you so much of the last time you saw Jerome.

He put your body through the wringer with over stimulation too, only he was more playful and less mean about it. 

You think back to that fateful night, trying to distract yourself from the overwhelmingly intense feeling this greedy man brings you. The last night you'd ever see Jerome alive, unbeknownst to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Three weeks ago)

It started as a seemingly mediocre night at home.

You were in your kitchen pouring yourself a glass of scotch and soda when you heard the knock.

Suspicion immediately rose. Nobody ever comes to your apartment late at night. If the precinct needed you, Jim would've just called you.

You sat down your glass on the kitchen counter and walked towards the door, feeling uneasy. 

You tried to look out the peephole as quietly as possible, trying not to lean against the door. It was Jerome. Just as you figured.

"Go away, Jerome."

"Aww c'mon. Let me in. I just wanna apologize for last time."

"Yeah right." You scoffed.

"I mean it. I was overzealous and an asshole. Please. I won't be around anymore after tomorrow."

You squinted your eyes in suspicion. This was very out of character for Jerome. But you thought that just maybe the reason for this had to do with his estranged twin coming back into his life.

Jim had told you all about the encounter at Jeremiah's house.

Apparently Jeremiah was the reason Jerome became the monster that he was. Maybe his brother's presence had brought up old feelings of back when Jerome was normal.

With a grumbled sigh, you finally opened the door.

"Hi." Jerome flashed you his signature grin as he brushed past you, inviting himself inside.

"Hello, Jerome. " You shifted uncomfortably, unable to look him in the eye, and tightened the belt on your robe.

Jerome put both hands over your forearms and rubbed them affectionately with his thumbs. "Don't be like that. I really thought you wanted to. Honest."

"A part of me did, yes. But I wanted to do the right thing and stop acting like a corrupt piece of shit."

"Then you have nothing to feel bad about."

"Except, I came."

"Well, it's not your fault I'm so good in the sack." Jerome gave you a wicked sneer.

You should've been offended, but you were actually relieved to see the real Jerome make an appearance. The apologetic and slightly sentimental Jerome you had answered the door for, was unnatural. It creeped you out.

"Well there's the real Jerome." You scoffed, and plopped yourself down on your couch.

"Eh…" Jerome started as he sat himself down next you and hooked an arm around your shoulders. "You wouldn't have me any other way." He beamed.

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. It was true though.

"So why'd you choose your last night here, to come see me?"

"Just thought it would be weird not to say goodbye."

"And?"

"And, I thought maybe you would let me make last week's little misunderstanding, up to you." Jerome raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

You scoffed, and pushed his arm off of you before getting up and walking to the kitchen. 

"By fucking me?" You grabbed your drink and rolled your eyes.

"Actually. .." Jerome jumped up and followed you into the kitchen. "I was thinking I could do something just for you, and you wouldn't have to do a damn thing but lie back and scream my name." He backed you against the counter and put his hands around your waist.

It made your breath hitch.

"Oh….I see." You giggled slightly and bit your lip.

They way Jerome stared down at you with those lust filled eyes made you weak.

You gave him a subtle nod and without a word, he yanked your robe belt undone and opened up revealing the silky, light pink slip you had on underneath.

Jerome lifted you up onto the counter by your waist and pushed your back down onto the cold, hard surface.

You spread your legs for him as he squatted down on the floor in between them.

His warm lips came down on the top of your hood and gave it a soft kiss, to tease you a bit, before he ran the very tip of his tongue along your slit - making you gasp and squeeze the back of his head.

Jerome spread your lips open with his two fingers and laved his tongue softly up and down between them.

It felt so good you thought you might die.

You bucked your hips up, pushing your wet cunt against his face.

He moaned into you, sending a humming warmth to your core, that made you come undone.

The obscenities that uncontrollably fell from your mouth would make a truck driver blush.

 

Jerome changed his rythym from flicking up and down on your swollen clit, to moving side to side across it, and the sensation made you squeal and curl your toes into the edge of the counter.

You looked down your torso at him, watching him enjoy you.

He flattened his tongue and dragged it up and down your whole pussy - big, messy licks.

His movements were so enthusiastic and lustful. Animalistic even.

Your inevitable orgasm builded and builded, growing warmer and stronger with every flick of his tongue until, rolling waves of heat spread their way across your lower half, coating your entire pussy.

You had to cover your mouth with both hands to keep from screaming so loud it could cause your neighbors to call the police.

It was heavenly.

Jerome kept on going though. His tongue stayed low at first, at your entrance, so it didn't bother you.

He lapped up your cum hungrily, till there was nothing left and you swore you'd never seen a hotter sight in your life.

You laid there and stroked his hair, enjoying the soft comedown of your orgasm, until that is, his tongue traveled back up in between your lips and settled on your clit, making you jolt in response. 

"Jerome!" You yelped, squirming like a worm in hot ashes.

No response. He just kept on licking - rubbing his tongue obnoxiously hard into the throbbing bundle of nerves and felt so strong you clamped your legs down around his head.

"Knock it off!" You yelled, but it didn't work.

You pushed your foot into his shoulder, trying to pry his greedy mouth off your now, overly sensitive cunt.

Jerome finally came off of you, cackling like a wild hyena. 

"Oh you should see your face." He stood up slapping his knee wildly.

"Fuck you." You sat up and shoved him in the shoulder roughly. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said mockingly as he grabbed your hips and pulled you into him. "I'm so sorry I like the taste of your pussy so much. Oh, the horror."

You couldn't help but snort at that. Come to think of it, that definitely wasn't a complaint most women had.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." You laughed, meeting his gaze.

You looked carefully over his scarred features and ran your hand along their leathery texture.

For some reason, despite everything you'd been through with this rotten boy, you had this undeniable urge to kiss him.

You knew it wasn't a good idea, but you leaned in anyway and pressed your lips into his scarred mouth.

Jerome seemed surprised by it. That you'd want to kiss him. You could tell by his stiff body language. 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him tight against your body, slipping your tongue through his mangled lips.

Jerome moaned into your mouth as his tongue met up with yours. It felt really good and warm. It felt right, as weird as that sounded.

His erection bumped into the inside of your thigh and you reached your hand down to palm over it.

It twitched in your hand and Jerome hissed harshly.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead into yours. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" You smiled as your fingers squeezed and kneaded into the crotch of his pants. 

"This wasn't part of the plan." 

"I want you to." You whispered softly, pulling him free of the confines of his pants.

Jerome stood still while you took hold of him and guided his cock in between your legs.

His swollen cock slid up your inner walls, making you gasp loudly - his length so brutal.

You still weren't used to it. Still too tight. The slight burn of the stretch was still there.

Jerome's monster cock scrapes against your inner walls, stretching and filling your tight canal to the brim. 

You shuddered against his body. It felt so good to have him inside you again. 

 

You tightened your grip around his strong, defined shoulders as he thrusted roughly up inside you, making your hips roll from side to side across the counter with his movements. 

The heels of your foot dug roughly into the cheeks of his ass as the embers that burned deep inside you reached their highest point, making you come again - spasming and creaming all over Jerome's cock.

He groaned loudly and shuddered as your walls clamped down on him, quaking and constricting over his length.

Jerome came inside you with a grunt and held your quivering body tightly against his while he rode it out.

And it felt safe and cozy, and warm. It was nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Present moment)

Your eyes pop open again as Jeremiah finally retracts his tongue and rises from between your shaking legs.

After having licked you completely dry. Jeremiah is finally done. Or so it seems.

He gets up onto the bed and sprawls out on his back, propping his head up on your pillows.

You can't help but stare momentarily. His pale naked skin and his long legs sprawled across your bed. Jeremiah's really quite beautiful. He's an evil bastard, but a beautiful one.

"Come here." He pats his upper thigh.

You settle on top of him, straddling his lap and the feel of his warm legs pressing into your still throbbing pussy, has you flinching.

Jeremiah pushes your messy hair back behind your ear, gently. "Turn around the other way."

"Jeremiah. .. I will gladly suck your cock till your eyes pop out of your head, but I can't handle any more stimulation down there right now. Please." You whimper. Your voice pleading. 

Jeremiah gives a low, amused chuckle. "Don't worry. That's not where I intend to put my tongue." He whispers, making your cheeks flush with red.

It appears Jeremiah has an oral fixation. If he can't have you one way. He'll have you the other.

"Oh…" You clear your throat, turning your body around to face away from him.

He grabs your hips and pulls you in closer to his face as you bring your mouth down around his cock.

You start to suckle him in between your lips and flutter your tongue over the little skin ridge on the underside of his cock.

Jeremiah flinches slightly and lets out a groan. 

You feel the warmth of his nose press into the very bottom of your ass cheek as he nips lightly at the back of your thighs.

The skin is so sensitive back there, you nudge forward and let out a muffled yelp in response.

You move your lips down further, practically swallowing his length and gagging slightly as the head of his cock hits the back of your throat.

It causes an excess of saliva to build in your cheeks and you use it to your advantage, letting it run out of the corners of your mouth, getting Jeremiah's cock all slicked up with drool.

Jeremiah's hands rest on either side of your ass, slowly spreading you apart, before hot, slick muscle feathers over your back entrance.

You groan and almost lose your concentration and grip on Jeremiah's cock.

He runs his pointed tongue up the length of your crevice - his hot breath only adding to the mix of sensations.

Muffled whimpers leave your occupied lips as you continue sucking Jeremiah's cock, hallowing your cheeks as your lips slide back up his length.

His body twitches a bit with every stroke of your lips and grumbled groans vibrate into your backside, making you see stars.

You focus your mouth on the head of his cock, while lightly gripping his shaft with both hands, letting them follow as you move your head up and down, massaging with your tongue. 

This elicites a muffled moan from Jeremiah, and he starts to squirm wildly underneath you, causing you to buck forward slightly. 

The swollen cock in your mouth, stifles your laughter. You must be doing something right. 

Jeremiah stiffens his tongue and presses it roughly against your hole, breaching the tight ring of muscle and thrusting up inside.

It delivers a slick, wet heat that would have you mewling if it weren't for the huge cock, filling your mouth.

You drive your lips back down his length, as far as you can go, and slowly swipe your lips back up with a loud slurp, stopping at the top to press your tongue into the slit at the very tip and fluttering it around.

A strained moan comes from Jeremiah's busy mouth and his cock twitches in your hand.

You bring your mouth back down around him to catch his release.

Jeremiah bucks his hips up as salty thickness coats your tongue in hot spurts.

You gulp it down quickly and pull off his cock with a pop, licking the remnants off your red, swollen lips.

Jeremiah lies still, panting with ragged breath while you climb off of him onto the bed.

His icy eyes meet yours - a crazed yet satisfied look, filling them, sending a chill down your spine.

You'll never get used to that cold stare. It's such an odd mix of creepy and beautiful. 

"Do you need…?" He pants out raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh no." You put a hand up, shaking your head. 

No way you'd be able to come again. Your pussy's still throbbing and engorged. It's like holding a softball in between your legs.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Jeremiah hums, and reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing his smokes.

"I'm awfully tired, detective y/n." He places the cigarette in between his crimson lips. "I think I'll stay the night." Jeremiah smiles before lighting up the end of his grit with a Zippo.

You're a little annoyed that he tells you instead of asking, but you really shouldn't expect any less from Jeremiah.

You just nod your head and roll over onto your side, pulling the warm covers up to your chin as you settle into the mattress.

You're feeling sleepy and content, and the light, burning sound coming from Jeremiah's cigarette as he inhales it, is awfully soothing. 

Despite the satisfied feeling, your tired body carries, you can't help but have more thoughts of Jerome. It's kind of hard not to be reminded of him with his twin brother lying right next to you.

The two boys couldn't be more different, personality wise. But as far as physical intimacy, they are definitely brothers. Both very naughty and sexually curious. A Childlike curiosity even, concerning the female anatomy as a whole.

You do wish Jeremiah was playful like Jerome. He's so stone cold and serious. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's human. To the point that whenever he does something human like, sneeze or yawn, you find yourself staring in amazement, as if you have to be reminded of his humanity.

You sigh heavily as more thoughts of Jerome creep into your memory. The morning after the last night you'd spent with him…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright sun shining down from the window above your bed, warmed your face as your eyes slowly blinked open.

You immediately stretched an arm out and patted the mattress next you, feeling for Jerome, only to be met with emptiness. 

An exasperated sigh, grumbled in your throat. Figures.

You sat up on your elbows, noticing a post-it stuck to the pillow Jerome had slept on that night.

You rubbed your eyes and peeled it off, holding it close to read it. Jerome's handwriting was god awful.

It read:

Goodbye, detective Y/N. I'll kinda miss ya. You were pretty cool for a copper. Love and sloppy kisses  
-Jerome

You chuckle and shake your head, pulling out the drawer and tossing the note carelessly inside.

You were convinced he would be back one day. When he said he wasn't going to be around anymore, you thought he was just leaving town. You didn't realize it wasn't just Gotham he was leaving…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a flashback to reader's reaction to Jerome's death. Lots of feels.


End file.
